


Talking to Strangers

by JasnNCarly



Series: Jon Moxley (Dean Ambrose) & You [45]
Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Tumblr, greygirlmoxley, wwe imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 23:03:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19365547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Some mysteries may be worth the trouble.





	Talking to Strangers

You’ve seen him around before, but you’ve never had an actual conversation. It didn’t matter as you already with someone, a man who claimed to love you and you afraid to leave – almost out of habit. Yet as you, your boyfriend, and friends crowded a pool table and shared pitcher of beer; his eyes consistently caught yours from across the room.

Wearing boots, torn jeans that were filled to capacity, a hoodie and a leather jacket, he runs a hand through his curly hair, attempting to smoothing it back as it bounces through his fingers; he leans down to take a shot, a small silver hoop visible in his ear. If possible, his blue eyes are illuminated by the poor bar lighting as a crooked smile accompanies his perfect shot.

You excuse yourself from your circle, forcing yourself to stop staring and disappearing into the bathroom. What the fuck was wrong with you? No man should take your eyes from your man, but that stranger was amazing. He seemed dangerous but, in the brief moments you caught each other’s eyes, it  _seemed_  different.

Wetting a paper towel, you dab the back of your neck with the cool water and blow out a deep breath. You toss it aside, shaking your head and laughing at yourself while exiting the bathroom. Nearly crashing into someone, you apologize before looking up to be struck by his gaze.

He wets his lips before pinching his bottom lip between his teeth and revealing breathtaking dimples, “You can crash into me anytime.”

You let out a sharp laugh, attempting to pass him only to have him move into your path, “Did sorry not suffice?”

“That muscle bound idiot out there? He really who you’re with?”

Your jaw drops slightly before you snap it shut and push past him; entering the main area again, you stop short while watching your man lean into whisper into another girl’s ear.

“You can do better than that, you know?”

You cross your arms, refusing to look at him as you respond, “How would you know?”

“I’ve seen you before. Waiting at the bus stop, working at that corner store, and that guy is not worth your time.” He presses against the back of you, a hand sliding around your waist, “You can go back to that table, with that stupid fuck, or you could come with me…somewhere else.”

—————-

You were crazy for getting into his car; there was a good chance this man was a psychopath. Men with looks like that cannot possibly be normal. You keep pulling self-consciously at your skirt, hugging his jacket a little tighter around yourself (thankful he had been enough of a gentleman to let you cover up a little more).

“Don’t worry, darlin’. Nothing will happen that you don’t want.”

The way his gravel tone makes the statement causes you thighs to press tightly together, damn positive he’s correct. You narrow your eyes, looking over at him, “What makes you think anything’s going to happen?”

He glances over at you, pinching his lips together to prevent a smile, then returns his eyes to the road, driving you to God knows where.

“So, you think I’m what? An easy piece of ass? You can get me into bed without even exchanging names with me?”

“Name’s Mox by the way.”

“Mox?”

“It’s Jon Moxley, but…”

“Mox?” You repeat, rolling your eyes and sighing, “You were just an easy way to get away from my boyfriend. Nothing else.”

“You didn’t say.”

“Say what?”

“Your name.”

“Oh,” You clear your throat, wondering if you two are having anywhere near the same conversation, “It’s (Y/N).”

He pulls the car to a stop, shutting it off and shifting slightly in his seat to face you, “So, this is where I give you options.”

“Options?”

“Yes, it’s simple. You can either come upstairs to my apartment, let me show you what I’ve been thinking about since I first saw you.”

Fuck, if that wasn’t the sexy promise and stare you had ever received. You swallow hard, trying to lose your nerves, “Or…?”

“Tell me to turn the car back on, and I’ll take you back to the bar. Or your place, whatever you want.” Jon begins to mess with strands of your hair, “Just tell me what you want.”


End file.
